Episode 5903 (16th April 2019)
Plot Bex continues to study hard for her upcoming A-Level exams. Kathy congratulates Lola on her engagement. Once she has gone, Lola asks Ben why he exposed her secret; he tells her people would have found out anyway. Lola tells Ben that Ewan phoned her in the night and, following an argument, has driven down to see her. She tells him to take Lexi to holiday club while she sees Jay to try and put things right, and warns him that if her and Jay cannot sort things out, she will be going back to Newcastle with Ewan. Sonia turns to Kush and asks him for a favour. Mel cooks Jack breakfast to say thank you for staying over at her place for the night. He asks her if she an ulterior motive behind the breakfast, such as trying to persuade him to let her keep the house, which annoys her. Lola tells Ben to stall Ewan when he arrives while she visits Jay, and tells him that if he does not, she will expose his secret to Phil. Mitch visits Bailey and Dinah; Dinah has had a bad night and Bailey cannot attend football practice because she needs to look after her mum. Martin chooses a dress from Kush's stall in the hopes that it will boost Bex's mood. He tells Kush to give her the dress for free, and he will pay him back afterwards. Lola tells Jay she never stopped thinking about him and wants him back, but he is not convinced. He asks Lola why she did not tell him about Ewan and she apologises. Ewan then phones her and she tells Jay it is up to him whether she stays or goes. Ben invites Ewan into the house. Jay tells Lola he cannot trust her and there is nothing special between them. He walks out on her and she cries. Honey consoles an upset Lola. Ben keeps a paranoid Ewan at the house, who is convinced she is cheating on him with someone. Karen tells Mitch she should be caring for Bailey and Dinah full-time but he insists he cannot because of work. Keegan hears the whole conversation and asks Karen for money. Honey helps Lola make sense of her predicament, and tells her it is not too late to work things out with Ewan. Lola phones Ben and tells him to tell Ewan she made a mistake and is returning to Newcastle with him. Ben hangs up on Lola and tells Ewan they are going to the café. Jack offers to install CCTV for Mel; she gives him a cold reception. Keegan takes a pizza over to Bailey's and hangs out with her. Mel visits Phil and demands money off of him. He says he will give it to her when he feels like it so she threatens to tell Sharon about his money laundering. Sonia makes Bex go and get food so that Kush can offer her the dress. Lola returns to Number 45 and is baffled to find no one home. Kush stops Bex and gives her a dress as a gift. She is grateful. Stacey texts Sean asking him to call her. Ben takes Ewan's phone in the café and tells him to leave Lola alone forever, threatening to kill him if he ever returns. Ewan walks off and Ben texts Lola from his phone, calling her a cheating cow. Keegan talks with Dinah about getting extra help, but she says if she goes into a home then there is no one to look after Bailey. Ben returns with Lexi from holiday club. He sees Lola crying and she tells him that Ewan sent her nasty texts. Ben tells her Ewan worked out that she cheated on him and left. He tells Lola to look to the future as they will soon be rich. He tells her if she stayed with Ewan she would have been poor, and that there is a bright future for the both of them, which they will both seize. Cast Regular cast *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown Guest cast *Ewan - Riley Jones *Dinah Wilson - Anjela Lauren Smith Locations *Albert Square *18 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room/dining room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Dinah's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,717,204 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes